You
by First Death
Summary: Rose runs after shadow kiss and uses her talents to become a singer, Lisa's favorite. When there is a competition, the prize: to meet the superstar yourself Lisa enters. What happens when the gangs sees rose, will they recognize her? What about her kids?
1. Meeting at the Concert

Rose runs away after shadow kiss and becomes an amazing singer and Lisa's favorite so when there is a competition and the prize is to meet the superstar your self Lisa enters. What happens when the gangs sees rose? Will they recognize her? Will she be able to stay off Dimitri? Will the reason she ran away come out? All pic's on profile.

**A/N hi peoples here is my story. I don't own vampire academy Richelle Mead does I only own my characters Holly, Blake, Luke, Sophia, Christy, Abigail, Drac, Georgina, Basil, Rosie and Sammy in this chapie.**

Lisa P.O.V.

I ran quickly down the hall that led to Dimitri and Tasha's daughters' room waving an envelope above my head franticly. The envelope contained a thank you notice for a competition Sophia, Christy and I entered to win backstage passes, meet our favorite singers Marie (Rose) and her co-singer/daughter Holly Mazway, see her perform live and hang with them for three months and guess what…we won. Oh yeah. I burst into their room panting. They both looked up from painting their toenails. They were 16-years-old and very beautiful. Sophia looked like her father, with long blonde hair and the Ozera's family ice blue eyes while Christy looked like her mom with medium length pitch black hair and the Ozera's they were both park Dashkov. Yeah, before Tasha and Dimitri got together Tasha was pregnant with on of the Dashkov's children so they aren't Dimitri's children. She also has an 18-year-old boy Drac who is part Ivashkov and was a lot like Adrian because he spent all his time drinking and smoking with Adrian, an 7-year-old girl Abigail who is so cute and part Voda, two 1-year-olds Basil a boy and Georgina a girl who were very noisy and were part Szelsky and now she was three weeks pregnant with Jesse Zeklos's father's child. Like what the hell she was going to have seven kids and none were Dimitri's and she has already arranged a wedding for them in four months time and he doesn't even know and hasn't proposed. I used to think Tasha was nice but now I saw she was a slut like what Rose always said. But that didn't mean I didn't love her kids and spoil them rotten they are my nieces and nephews now that I'm married to Christian, Tasha's nephew.

"We won! We WON; we're going to spend the week with Marie and Holly Mazway." I yelled and we all started jumping up and down.

"OMG." They started screaming. Then I heard my 11-year-old son Luke mutter. "Will you girls stop screaming for crying out loud!" I giggled. Luke looked like Christian but hade the Dragomri eyes mixed with the Ozera's.

Marie (Rose) P.O.V.

I was sitting on one of the beams above the stage fiddling with my wig when I felt a presence beside me and turned to see my 13-year-old daughter Holly sitting next to me. I was now 31 and had to children Holly and Blake.

"Everyone is ready. We're waiting for you." She said stroking my cheek.

"Okay, I'm ready. Go take your place." I said standing up as I watched her ran gracefully across the beams then as she jumped down backstage and quickly went to the platform under the stage which would rise up when she started to sing. I listened as the music for my first number started up it was: What I've Done. **(A/N I do not own this song) **and the crowd started to cheer. I walked quietly on the beam to where it was right on top of the middle of the stage. I started to sing.

"In this farewell,

There's no blood,

There's no alibi.

'Cause I've drawn regret,

From the truth,

Of a thousand lies.

So let mercy come,

And wash away… "

With this I jumped down onto the stage. There were more cheers and whistles. I leaned my head back and started jumping up and down.

"What I've Done.

I'll face myself,

To cross out what I've become.

Erase myself,

And let go of what I've done."

The plat form started to raise revealing Holly as she went into the next verse and she started jumping up and down and hitting the air with her fist.

"Put to rest,

What you thought of me.

While I clean this slate,

With the hands,

Of uncertainty.

So let mercy come,

And wash away…"

She jumped down and we ran across the stage front giving high fives the audience. Then we sang together.

"What I've Done.

I'll face myself,

To cross out what I've become.

Erase myself,

And let go of what I've done.

For What I've Done"

I sang this and for some reason I felt like I was trying to move on from Dimitri though that was impossible.

"I start again,

And whatever pain may come.

Today this ends,

I'm forgiving what I've done.

I'll face myself,

To cross out what I've become.

Erase myself,

And let go of what I've done.

What I've done.

Forgiving What I've Done."

The song ended and I ran over to the grand piano in the middle of the stage and started to play the intro to: And The Boys. **(A/N I do not own this song) **While Holly ran backstage seen as she was not in this piece. I started to sing.

"It's been days now

And you change your mind again

It feels like years

And I can tell how time can bend your ideas "

I wrote this song one night when I thought of how Dimitri kept pushing me away but I still believed he loved me but I was finally proved wrong when he said he had kids with Tasha and was in love with her not me. I was only a toy while she gave birth and that the cabin meant nothing to him.

"And the boys go on and on and on and on

And the boys go on and on and on and on

And there's gold falling from the ceiling of this world

Falling from the heartbeat of this girl

Falling from the things we should have learned

Falling from the things we could have heard"

A tear leaked from my eye as a silent sob wracked my body.

"Well it's been days now

And you change your mind again

All the cracks in the walls

Reminds you of things we said

And I could tell you that I wont

Hurt you this time

But it's just safer to keep you in this heart of mine"

I felt like I couldn't breath but I continued on singing.

"And the boys go on and on and on and on

And the boys go on and on and on and on

And there's gold falling from the ceiling of this world

Falling from the heartbeat of this girl

Falling from the things we should have learned

Falling from the things we could have heard"

I wanted to know what it would have been like if Dimitri chose Holly and me what type of family we would have had.

"And the boys go on and on and on and on

And the boys go on and on and on and on

And there's gold falling from the ceiling of this world

Falling from the heartbeat of this girl

Falling from the things we should have learned

Falling from the things we could have heard

Falling from the people that we heard

Falling from the love we never earned

Falling from the sky that should have burned

Falling from my heart

Falling from my heart

Falling from my heart

Falling from my heart

And the boys go on an on"

I finished and took a bow. Holly came back out and we sang three more songs then I went backstage as Holly went solo. I listened and watched from the overhead beams. First she did Can't Be Tamed **(A/N I do not own this song) **that she said she based on me then she did a slow piece that I had never heard before.

"I wonder. I wonder.

What would it have

Been like. Been like

If you stayed by my side."

She walked slowly to the front of the stage. Then she jumped up suddenly.

"If you were here

And you held me in your arms.

If you took care

And was always there."

She turned around her hair flying out behind her.

"I never knew. I never knew.

What a love I could have had was.

Because of

You.

You hurt me and I hate you.

You didn't even give me a chance at life."

She sprung and jumped onto the rise and pointed to the audience.

"If you were here

And you held me in your arms.

If you took care

And was always there."

"Liking this New York." She yelled.

"If you were here

And you held me in your arms.

If you took care

And was always

There."

"But I guess I will never know." She said sitting down, her feat over the edge and her head in her hands. I saw the tears fall as she got up and walked off stage. I jumped down and yelled what I always do at the end of a concert.

"I hope you loved this and as a special treat for our contest winners here is a new song Mr. Mysterious." **(A/N I do not own this song) **I walked over to a stool that had replaced the piano, picked up the black guitar on the side of it, sat down and started to play.

"Mr. Mysterious, Mr. Mysterious, Mr. Mysterious."

The back track of me singing played. Then I started to sing.

"I, I saw you, I saw you in the middle of the night,

In the night, there was two, there was two of us.

Sharing a glare, in a glare,

How nice of you to share what we had til ya disappeared at

The end of the night.

Asking around, and around,

Did ya see what just went down, what went down?

I think he, he may be the one.

But I let, let him get, Let him get away

Now I'm back to the start where I was before."

Yes, I wrote this song about Dimitri it kinda starts from when I saw him through the window in port land but it also starts with the night of the lust charm.

"Mr. Mysterious,

Has got me so serious,

Now I'm delirious,

I try and I try to just move on

But all I do is waiting so long."

That was totally true. Dimitri was mysterious, I was always serious around him, I thought I was delirious (which had been proved that I was), I do try to move on again and again and all I did was wait.

"When I get out, I get out, when I get outside the house,

Out the house, not to work,

I'll be looking for a guy, that I saw, that I saw,

In the middle of the night, yes the night,

But for some silly reason he got away,

No, said, no, no, no I don't really have a clue,

What he's like, who's to know,

But I'm sure he'll be the one of a kind,

One of that I'd really like to keep,

But it's all just a distant memory I talk about. "

My chest felt tight again stronger this time.

"Mr. Mysterious,

Has got me so serious,

Now I'm delirious,

I try and I try to just move on

But all I do is waiting so long."

I sang the chorus twice.

"Mr. Mysterious,

Has got me so serious,

Now I'm delirious,

I try and I try to just move on

But all I do is waiting so long."

I stopped singing and Andy who some times singed raps in my songs started to sing one I wrote into this song.

RAP:

"Use my peripherals, keep it original

Saw mammi shaking it up on the floor

No, not the minimal maxed out the rhythm till

Every guy creped up & wanted her more

I could feel as the dancers crept up behind me.

Now I ain't the kind

To come from behind

And wade through the he-said she-said and rest

I'm taking my time

And maybe she'll find

Me playing the back when she sorts through the mess

I pulled out one of my iPhone's and started flipping through photos of guys that played on screens on the side of the stage.

You need it you get it you got it

And then when you got it you won't even want it

I been down this road every sign just says stop it

But like an obsession can't keep myself off it

I chucked the iPhone away and all the dancers rushed over to it.

We're lost in the game

No numbers no names

All this anonymity turns up the heat

Conventional ways

Don't cut it these days

Diggin' the way that you rockin' this beat."

The dancer started to move like robots to the music moving on a beat. Andy finished and I started up again.

END OF RAP

"Mr. Mysterious,

Has got me so serious,

Now I'm delirious,

I try and I try to just move on

But all I do is waiting so long. "

I stood up and swayed my hips making sure each foot went exactly in front of the other as I walked to the front of the stage.

"Mr. Mysterious,

Has got me so serious,

Now I'm delirious,

I try and I try to just move on

But all I do is waiting so long."

I turned and walked to the left side but as I did this I caught sight of pitch-black hair and a mix between jade green eyes and ice blue eyes. I saw that these features belonged to an 11-year-old boy who was looking at my every move. Funny he looked like a combination between Lisa's best features and Christians best features.

(Mr. Mysterious) Mr. Mysterious,

(Now I'm delirious) Has got me so serious

(Mr. Mysterious) Now I'm delirious. (No I'm so serious)

I try and I try to just move on but all I do is waiting so long, (long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long)

I finished and left to go backstage when Holly ran out and yelled. "Good night New York. Oh and buy my album. See ya all."

I was about to open my changing room door when a very happy Holly tackled me to the ground. "OMG Mom you were freaking awesome." She said helping me up then pushed her way into my changing room.

It had black tiles on the floor, a massive closet hidden by a purple curtain and the walls were purple with black curling designs. It had a simple white couch and coffee table with black two chandeliers the walls on either side of a mirror and a black candle stand on the table. I popped into my closet and pulled an outfit off a rack then I walked into the changing room at the back of the closet. I slipped out of my red corset dress and red stiletto heels and pulled on a pair of red skinny jeans that had black spots on them, a plain white tank top, a black see through off the shoulder top and black anklet boots. I pulled on a gold chain with Lisa's chotki on the end of it that reached to the middle of my stomach and large gold bangles, I applied a smoky black to my eyes and just pit chap stick on my lips then curled my hair. My hair is the same length but I normally pin some of it up so it looks shorter and I have light brown and blonde streaks that come out whenever I wash my hair, today I decided to curl it and pin it so it looks like it comes to my shoulders.

I came out and saw that my room was full with people; I was about to ask Holly what was going on when I actually looked at them and saw that they were the gang. I saw the boy from earlier sitting on Christians lap. Holly seamed to notice I was there and she looked up from the conversation she was having with two sixteen-year-old girls. "Mom! Finally. These are the winners from the competition, they'll be staying with us for the next three months."

Lisa stood up from the couch where she sat with a little girl in her arms. "Him I'm Lisa and this is Rosie you must be Marie. You know you're my favorite singer. I can't wait to get to know you." Lisa said jumping up and down.

"Cool. You seem really nice. Um you guys probably got taxi's here but we have two limos outside to take back to our place, the kids can go in Holly's and the adults can go in mine. We should get going." I said walking to the door but I accidently bumped into someone. I looked up and saw it was Tasha who had her arms around Dimitri. This would be three very long months. I thought.


	2. Tell me a little about your self Lisa

**A/N Thanks Peoples so much for all the reviews. I'm SO SO SORRY for not updating quickly. I know you guys will not accept my excuses. This year has been very long and hard for me and I have waited three weeks after my school-finished fir the year to continue writing.**

**Important: The song Holly sings is my own; answer to Ozera's Girl('s) question. Remember I will try to put the pic's on my profile.**

"So Lisa tell me about your self." I said once everyone was in the limos.

"Um. Well I'm 31 but married Christian when I was 19. I gave birth to my son Luke who is 11 then I gave birth to my daughter Rosie who is 2. She is named after my best friend Rosemarie who ran away 13 years ago. Christian and I meet at school but only started dating in our senior year. We are both descendents of royal families, and Dimitri is our bodyguard but we consider him family. Tasha is Dimitri's girlfriend and Christian's aunt, and the mother of Drac, Christy, Sophia, Abigail, Basil and Georgina and is pregnant with another baby." This shocked me Dimitri had six kids and was about to have a seventh. Well if you count mine as well he would have nine kids.

"Slut." I mumbled under my breath but Lisa who was sitting closest to me giggled. I thought I would ask them a question because that is what someone would do. "So who is that guy?" I asked pointing to Adrian who was trying to flirt with the female driver but she just put up the screen separating them.

"I'm Adrian, Adrian Ivanskov," he said turning around to face the rest of us. After that we chattered for a while, Lisa and I became really good friends again, Adrian was still the drunk addict he was when I left, Christian got on my nerves with his snarky comments and I learnt that Eddie and Mia were on their honey moon.

"Marie we are home." I heard our driver, Grace, say. She was a good friend and lived next door to us with Andy, they were getting married next month. I pushed open the door and climbed out. The gang came out and their faces showed awe. I walked around to the driver's window and she put it down. I reached in and toted the horn. A few seconds later the glass front doors opened and I saw my son Blake over to where I was now standing with the gang.

"Mom. Holly. Your back." He said giving me a hug. I looked down at him and saw that he was wearing black skinny jeans, his favorite checked shirt that came to his elbows, and white Nike sneakers that came five centimeters above his ankle with a gold Nike symbol on the side.

"Hey big boy, these guys are the winners from that competition you made. They'll be staying with us for three months." I said then I introduced him to the guys. Blake immediately shot Dimitri and Tasha death glares. "Um, I'll show you guys where you're staying if you follow me." I said walking to the front doors, as I turned the setting sun caught the chotki around my neck. (By the way if your wondering how I got a bracelet around my neck I have a friend who is a jewelry maker and he transferred the beads on to a gold chain.) I heard Lisa gasp and Dimitri suck in a breath. I turned to see a pained look on Lisa's face.

"Where? Where did you get that?" she asked in a shocked voice.

"Oh, this my best friend gave it to me. She said it was special and she wanted to me to have it. Why do you ask?" I said playing dumb. It was odd because everything I said was true but she would think 'Rose' gave it to me. "We should get inside it's growing to dark for my liking with my kids outside."

Once we were inside there were more gasps.

**A/N I'm so so sorry for note updating still. And sorry that it is only a shorty.**


	3. Holly's Days

**A/N Yes, Sammy and Chris are based on the characters Thor and Jane Foster from the 2011 movie Thor, I saw the movie right before I finished this chappie, but I had Sammy as a character before I saw it. The movie is great you all should go and see it though it had a sad ending and I cried the whole time. And I proud of it. The song: Journey to the Past is from the children's animation film Anastasia you should watch that 2. #_#**

Holly PoV

Mum's old gang had been staying with us for a week now though we had hardly seen them. Mum had convinced Lisa to take everyone sightseeing instead of stalking us everywhere. It was hilarious, every morning I would wake up to the tingling sensation of someone watching me. Turing over I would spot Christy and Sophia silently jumping up and down in the doorway. Yes, there was enough room for the both of them as I had double doors in my bedroom.

Then everyone would go done and have breakfast at different times, I would always have it with Mum, Blake and Aunt Sammy. Oh right, Sammy Andrews is my mums best friend; she helped mum out when Blake and I had just been born and looked after us when we were too young to go to the concerts. Though Sammy wasn't related to us by blood we still thought of her as just that, a fully blooded Aunt.

After breakfast I would hide away with Blake in one of the music rooms. This one was in a house in the garden behind a row of trees so no one knew it was here. Mum would then talk with Lisa, as she told us to call her, and show her what they should go and see that day. Once they were gone, Blake and I would return to the mansion and just go around doing our normal thing. We knew all about the Moroi world and so did Sammy as she was a Moroi, we also knew about Strigoi, which is why mum made sure we trained for two hours every morning.

When our 'guests' got back it was nighttime and everyone had to sit down for a dinner. Mum had gotten the banquet table out for this reason, while we, mum, Blake, Sammy, her husband Chris, who is a dhampir, and I, sat at one end our guests sat at the other with Andrew and Grace sitting between our two parties. After dinner I would claim exhaustion and leave to my bedroom where sometimes I stayed or I hid around the house as to avoid contact with anyone else. I preferred being separated from other people for a little while every now and then, the life of the famous sometimes really got to me.

I loved my home; there was somewhere to escape to around every turn. There were some rooms I still had yet to explore and discover their secrets. With our guests here it gave me a chance to explore to find somewhere new to hide, I had found a couple of recoding studios and sound proof rooms with different instruments but tonight was different. Tonight as I was walking through one of the golden halls when I heard quiet hesitant footsteps behind me spinning around I found myself looking into thing air.

"Holly."

Looking down I was meet by the sight of little girl who was here with her family. She was only five years old and the only one of them I could stand to be around. **(Yes, I changed her age to 5 instead of 7.) **She stood there in her pink and white pj's hugging her teddy. Crouching down to her height was not easy as I was wearing six in heels but I managed pretty well if you asked me.

"Hey Abigail, what you doing up I thought you went to bed a while ago." She nodded sleepily.

"I did but I couldn't sleep." She sung in her cute little voice.

"Why not?" I asked softly as not to make her feel pressured. She looked down and squeezed her teddy before mumbling a reply.

"The house is to big and I felt to small." It is official; little kids never make any sense.

"It was like that to when I was little but every night my mum would come in and sing me to sleep." I smiled remembering all the times I laid there just listening to her voice.

"Can you sing to me?" I was brought back to the present by her soft voice.

"Of course sweetie, lets get you into bed." With that she bounced over grabbed my hand and pulled me towards her room. It had been my room when I was her age and I was amazed to find everything the same. She crawled up on the bed and dived under the covers, snuggling deep within their warmth. "What do you want me to sing for you?"

"Have you seen Anast…Ana?" she struggled to pronounce the name of the lost Russian princess, Anastasia.

"I have."

"Cool can you sing the song um about the past."

"Journey to the past." She nodded enthusiastically. I cleared my throat taking a deep breath all the while staring into her eyes. I started off slow imagining the piano keys ringing out.

"_Heart don't fail me now._

_Courage don't desert me_

_Don't turn back now that we're here_

_People always say_

_Life is full of choices_

_No one ever mentions fear_

_or how a road can seem so seems long_

_or how the world can seems so vast_

_courage see me through_

_heart I trust in you_

_on this journey to the past_

_Somewhere down this road_

_I know someone's waiting_

_Years of dreams just can't be wrong_

_Arms will open wide_

_I'll be safe and wanted_

_Finally home where I belong_

_well starting here my life begins_

_starting now, I'm learning fast_

_courage see me through_

_heart I trust in you_

_On this journey to the past_

_Heart don't fail me now_

_courage don't desert me_

_Home, love, family_

_There was once a time_

_I must've had them too_

_Home, love, family_

_I will never be complete until I find you_

_One step at a time_

_One hope then another_

_Who knows where this road may go_

_Back to who I was_

_Onto find my future_

_Things my heart still needs to know_

_Yes, let this be a sign_

_Let this road be mine_

_Let it lead me to my past_

_courage see me through_

_heart I trust in you_

_And bring me home_

_At Last."_

The words just flowed so easily I was to caught up in to all to notice her eyelids flutter shut as she was carried away to blissful dreams. I was to caught up to notice the silent figure in the doorway watching as I pulled the covers up and placed a light kiss on her forehead. And as soon as I stood up they were gone without any trace for me to even prove that they were there I the first place.

Slowly I walked back to my room, got ready and went to sleep humming to myself the same song that I had just sung to Abigail.

**A/N I am soo soo sorry for not updating sooner. School has been hell. But holidays start at the end of next week so I will most likely be able to write and UD.**


	4. Could it?

**A/N I have no excuses. The next chapter may be from Holly's point of view depending on how much gets said in this chapter but after that I promise it will be from Rose or Dimitri's point of view soon. I have had a lot of reviewers asking me different questions so I am going to answer them and any others I get in the future in these authors notes. Please if you do have any unanswered questions PM me or ask them in a review.**

**Night Wolf:  
The song that Holly sings in the first chapter is a song that I wrote when I was nine. I was staying at my grandmas house it was three years after my parents had spilt and I was broken hearted, I felt that it should be in one of my stories somehow so here it is. I am sorry but you will not be able to find it anywhere unless someone has claimed it as their own and run off with it. I truly am sorry.**

**Francisa:  
I have also been obsessed with Anastasia too since I was little and I still am. I live in Australia so we are having our winter holidays now. I take no offense it is just a misunderstanding. And no to some people, not naming anyone, we don't have Christmas in July. **

**VAlover21:  
it is my pleasure to write this story and I am glad you like it so much.  
1. The reason Rose ran away will come out in the other chappies, I'm sorry I can not tell you now.  
2. There will be more chapters, I am not sure how many but this is a really story not just some quick thing I randomly posted, I can say there will most likely be 20+ chapters.**

**But anyway I know everyone's ages are all over the place so I though I would straighten all that out.**

**Ages:**

**Rose – 33**

**Dimitri – 40**

**Holly – 16**

**Blake – 16**

**Lisa – 33**

**Christian – 34**

**Luke – 11**

**Rosie – 2**

**Tasha – 42**

**Drac – 18**

**Sophia – 17**

**Christy – 17**

**Abigail – 7**

**Sammy – 34**

**Chris – 37**

**Basil – 1**

**Georgina – 1**

Holly P.o.V.

I woke to the sound of awfully loud music started blaring in my ear. Balling my hand into a fist I lashed out, swinging at random successfully landing a punch just below Blake's left eye.

"What the fuck Holly." He exclaimed dropping his iPhone4 to clutch his face with both hands.

"What the fuck Blake." I mimicked rolling over and jumping out of the warm covers. Quickly sliding my feet into my black uggies I danced over to my dressing table, gazing at my reflection.

"Damn it Holly I just got this Mums gonna kill me." he groaned picking up the broken phone I had made sure I'd step on earlier.

"Not my problem." I laughed, roughly brushing the knots out of my thick dark brown hair unlike my mum's it was too light to pass for black but still darker then Blake's. I was lucky enough to inherit that from mum along with a voluptuous body, tanned skin, large eyes and lips. Mum always said I looked like my dad though.

Blake, who had taken up residents behind me and was currently leaning forward on the back of my chair placed a reassuring hand on my shoulder giving it a light squeeze. I twisted to look at him confused but he only gave me a knowing smile before walking to the door.

"Oh and Mum says she wants to talk to you in her office after breakfast. Probably just wants to run through the questions for the interview. And the plan for your day is in the kitchen by the way." He said slipping out the double doors.

"Hey Blake." I shouted. His head popped back through the door questionably. "Isn't that the ninth phone my has brought you this season." He just shot me the finger before slamming the doors leaving me laughing.

Finally happy with my hair I pulled on a plain knit dark blue beret that match my pokadot pajamas minus the pokadots, a dark blue glass ring and two sets of multi bracelets, one for each wrist, one was gold and dark blue the other black and dark blue. Checking my reflection one last time I jumped up and raced down to the kitchen.

The kitchen was very modern with all rectangles in black, white and dark red, including an amazing feature wall of a black cherry blossom tree with dark red blooms on a white background, Blake brought it for mum last year when he went to Japan for a relaxing break.

Blake was already seated on one of the red bar stools at the counter munching away on his muesli and yogurt mixture. But instead of Mum and Sammy sitting with him, an open stop between them for me with a stack of chocolate doughnuts waiting, Sophia and Christy sat on either side of him and their older brother in my seat.

Growling softly I stalked around the counter over to the fridge yanking the right door open and almost off its hinges, my eyes went straight to the front left hand corner on the top shelf and was completely and utterly surprised to find my beloved plate of chocolate glazed doughnuts missing. This time I didn't try to hide my growl as I slammed the black door closed and spun around to face the suspects. I knew Blake wasn't stupid enough to even think of thinking of touching my babies but the newbie's on the other hand would have no idea.

"Who took my doughnuts?" My voice was calm and collected; this is another one of Dad's traits I inherited according to mum but I think its from her, I mean I have only ever heard her raise her voice in anger once and that was when Chris chucked her doughnuts in the bin saying they weren't healthy. Lets just say he never went near one ever again.

Christy looked up at me with a shocked expression plastered on her face. She had her mother's long raven black hair unlike her sister and today I observed that it had been curled to perfection and swept to the side. Her icy blue eyes shone like the silk of her blue and white striped silk pj's. Sophia on the other hand just laughed out right and turned to look at her older brother through the tangled blond mop of hair in front of her eyes. She wore white silk pajama pants with a white long sleeved tee and surprisingly on of Blake's black hoodies.

I too turned my gaze on the eighteen year old boy who was currently sitting in my special seat wearing only a pain of black boxers. His black hair could clearly be labeled as sex hair hanging in front of his emerald green eyes but what caught my attention was the little bit of smudged chocolate glazing on his plump lips. Our eyes locked and my mind froze, I could see so many things in those eyes, colours, feelings, passions, and memories.

"I told you not to." Sophia laughed, playfully elbowing her brother in the ribs but she had a bit to much force for it to be playfully and ended up knocking the breath out of Drac, who was now hunched over the counter wheezing.

"Damn girl you can pack it for a…" Blake laughed good naturedly by trailed off when he realized what he was about to say. They may not know we know what they are and probably they don't even know we are dhampirs because seriously what kind of dhampir would start a human life as a pop star, aside from us of course.

"For a what?" Sophia asked cautiously.

"A girl." I said coming around behind Drac. "Blake doesn't believe in girls protecting themselves he thinks every girl needs a man to do it for her."

"Man that's low." Drac said.

"Yes low." I muttered calmly then spun his chair around so he was facing me. "I think you and I need to have a little talk later. Okay?"

"Fine with me." He said spinning back to face the counter. Growling I stalked out of kitchen heading to mums office on the second floor. To say I was fuming was an understatement. NO. ONE. Ever touches my doughnuts, it was unthinkable. Racing up the stairs to at a time I was in front of mums large pine double doors in no time out all but just as I raised my hand to the knob I heard raised voices coming inside. Normally I would have left and come back later as I hate eavesdropper and eavesdropping but something had me rooted on the stop.

"It's not so bad Rose." I heard what sounded like Sammy say.

"Not so bad?" mum hissed. "I can not standing being in the same room as him, let alone the same house."

"Maybe you should tell us the real problem?" surprisingly Chris said.

"What-t?" mum stuttered shock seeping into her voice.

"I understand that Dimitri used you but what has made you so agonized." Chris said. My heart shattered the next moment when there was a muffled thump followed by a quiet sob. Mum never_ ever_ cried.

"Rose!" Sammy's voice could probably be heard in Australia.

"He…He–"

"No Rose I'm sorry you don't have to say anything." Chris apologized.

"No! You need to know, I should have told you earlier." Mum whispered.

"Rose its fine, we can talk later you should get some rest now. I'll ask Dray to bring you some red wine then we can send Holly and Blake off to the interview and-"

"He's their FATHER!"

I froze, my heart pounding in my chest. This wasn't possible was it? Surely the man from all the stories my used to tell me when she tucked me into bed couldn't be Dimitri Belikov. Could it?

**A/N Bit short. Bit odd. Hope you enjoy. Rose will be coming up soon, I promise.**

**Sneak peak:**

"That's rude you know."

"You shouldn't spend away your life like that. What would your mother say?" he asked solemnly.


	5. You Wouldn't Understand

**A/N Hey guys I've recently just checked the story stats and have seen all the diverse places you guys come from so, I'm gonna ask if you leave a review if you can tell me where your from and what it is like there. I'm from Australia, Perth to be more specific and I find it kinda simple here but I guess that's why I love traveling so sooo much. By the way, To See You is not a real movie it is an idea I came up with.**

Anonymous P.o.V

"HE'S THEIR FATHER." I knew she would snap eventually and spill her dirty little secret but I can say I was shocked it was this dark.

Drac P.o.V

She was gorgeous, inside and out. I'd watched her sing to Abigail and that alone could prove my point. Taking a long drag from the cigarette perched between my lips I leaned forward over the balcony railing. My room was above and to the side of hers and I could see her balcony and part of her room if I just leaned a bit more.

"Drac?"

Pulling back I spun round to face Dimitri my stepfather. A confused look upon his face as he came out and joined me, quickly plucking the cherished cigarette from my eager lips before tossing it in the little bin.

"That's rude you know."

"You shouldn't spend away your life like that. What would your mother say?" he asked solemnly.

"Nothing. Natasha doesn't care about my welfare, hell, she doesn't care about me full stop. She gives no motherly love to any of us. All she cares about is bearing you a child." I yelled storming back inside and over to the mini bar. Sitting on the top of it I opened the door and grabbed the first bottle talking a long swig. The burning liquid slid down my throat, dulling the pain I was feeling inside.

"I should probably go check on your mother, I'll see you later."

"Bye." I muttered a little less than half-heartedly. Even though I spent more time around Adrian, I felt that Dimitri was more of a father figure to me. I knew he wasn't my father and I never really cared that I'd probably never meet my real one.

Ah hell; like I even cared! Chugging down the rest of the first bottle and all of the second, I stumbled over to my bed before collapsing drunk.

Blake P.o.V

"Hey kid wait up." Turning I was surprised to find Christian running up to me.

"What's up?" I asked as he fell into step beside me.

"Sammy was looking for you she said to tell you that your mum isn't feeling well so if you can take over and prepare Holly and yourself for that interview thing. Dude how do you even know what to do? I had to search up a speech on Google for a fancy dinner I was the guest of honour and even that was shit." He sighed.

"I knew that speech was to good to have been written by you." A delicate voice spoke from further down the corridor. We both glanced up surprised to see his wife, Lissa.

"I'm hurt." Christian faked placing his hand on his heart.

"Yeah well you'll get over it." She muttered as we approached her.

"You guys are good together."

"Thank you, that's very sweet." Lissa said wrapping her arm around Christians waist.

"Just the truth. Anyway I gotta get going, no doubt Holly is gonna take a while."

"I really wish she would lighten up a bit around us, we aren't trying to impose on your family." Lissa sighed.

"Same here."

"Bye Blake." Christian called as I took off running to my office. Fifteen minutes later I had trapped Holly in my office, well more like I had strapped her to my comfy leather armchair, and we had finally started going through the questions.

My office was more like a grand antique library with high ceilings with shelf-covered walls full of ancient and modern books ranging in a vast spread. My favourite armchair backed the large wooden desk in the centre of the room.

"So Holly I understand that you have recently released a new album named Father, which happens to be full of songs more or less about the absentness of a father we are wondering if this is based on the absence of your own father?"

"Really how did you come to that conclusion?" She muttered sarcastically sounding very much like our mother.

"Holly this interview is important what's it gonna take for you to realize that." I snapped.

"Yesh don't get you knickers in a knot." She laughed. "Well reporter you have come to the correct conclusion but these songs were also created for all genres of family loss, whether it's your mother or father or even your brother or sister who has left you."

"Back to your music there are rumors that you are starting a new single but that's about it? Can you tell us a bit more?"

"Why of course. I have singed a deal to record a single but I am still working on the lyrics."

"Does this mean you separating your career and music from your mothers?"

"In a way yes and no. I am going to do more things solo now but I will continue singing and making music with my mother."

"Your brother also seems to be making a big name for himself in the world of the famous."

"Yes Blake is doing amazingly in many aspects but his greatest accomplishment is being a great big brother though it may only be by sixteen minutes."

"I've also heard that you have been approached by the highly esteemed movie director Luei Manimoan and have been asked to female star in his latest movie, To See You, in which a blind boy meets the brand new it girl in Hollywood in an accidental occurrence. Of course this encounter leads to a romance but the couple faces odds from all aspects and overcome great hurdles."

"Those rumors are also true and I am very much looking forward to the start of filming."

"Now to all that juicy gossip. We are all wondering if you will be attending Rachel Badica's home coming party?"

"Of course I wouldn't miss it for the world, you know what they say. Keep your friends close but your enemies closer." She says grinning evilly.

"So Holly how is life with strangers living in your home?"

"I am meant to say it is a valued experience to be able to interact so closely with dedicated fans but truly it is simply ridiculous, they should just go home back to what ever pathetic life they came from." She hisses leaning as far forward as she can.

"Holly!"

"No, Blake I can't do this, their invading our home."

"They aren't invading they are guests."

"They used mum!"

"They were her friends and frankly I can't see why she left them." _SLAP_, my head whipped to the side and I was sure my check was a bright pink from her hand, which had come free of its bond from her incessant struggling.

"You wouldn't understand." Holly muttered calmly untying herself.


	6. Rosie

Rose P.o.V

I lay in bed listening to the silence. The house was empty, I being the sole occupant as Chris and Sammy had accompanied Holly and Blake to their interview, Tasha and Dimitri had disappeared somewhere in the early hours of the morning, Adrian had taken Drac and Luke out to go go-cart racing, Lisa had taken Sophia, Christy and Abigail out shopping and to the beach, Basil and Georgina had been taken to some stay with some relatives in the area and Christian and Rosie had disappeared along the way.

My mind was blank as I stared out across the lush green back yard through my window wall I was so proud of. Grabbing an abandoned diary from under my pillow I started to scribble down the events of the last few days, something I'd been unable to do in all the commotion. When lyrics to a new song came to me and I poured them out all over the page, accompanying instrumental flowing through my mind.

When a giggle on the wind interrupted me, my gaze jerked over to the window where I spied a small girl dressed in a pink sundress run across the yard closely followed by a manly figure.  
Stepping carefully out of bed I returned the diary to its hiding place under my pillow and pulled on a simple pair of jeans and a yellow off the shoulder top forgetting shoes I raced down stairs and out the back door. Carefully approaching the couple now laying on their backs together gazing at the clouds.

"Lay down and join us." The voice of my past still shocked me of how little it had changed over the years. I hesitantly accepted the offer and laid down on the side of the man that was still free.

"Look Daddy! It's a rose, see daddy. Daddy!" A high pitched bubbly voice spoke.  
"I see it Rosie. What about the horse over there with that point on its head."  
"Silly Daddy that's a unicorn not a horse." Rosie giggled covering her mouth with her hands. I don't know how long we just laid there after that but eventually the poor little girl was tired out and she fell asleep resting on Christian's shoulder.

"I named her you know."

"What?" I asked confused.

"Rosie, I named her not Lisa."

"That's nice."

"She was a great person, I always thought of her as a younger sister."

"Who?"

"Rose."

"Oh."

"You similar to her in a way, you seem to share a good heart. You should be proud of your kids, they take after that heart."

"Thanks."

"At least they have a bit of their father in them. Wouldn't want they to be to much like you, hey?" We laid there a while longer until he stood up with Rosie in his arms. "I better take her inside. She'll wake up with an appetite soon. Not the best thing to deal with."

"Holly was the same."

"I'm sure she was." And with that he slowly walked off back into the house carrying his young daughter.

"_He was gone. It had been three moths since he left to guard Tasha and start a family with her and now I was pregnant. With twins. I couldn't stay here, no one could find out. I didn't want to bring Liss into this mess I'd made, nor did I want them to be used like I was when Victor found at about me and Liss. I'd already made up my mind I was going to run away and not look back. _

_I had ended up leaving the academy on my eighteenth birthday after I had made sure Liss was safe and at class. No one could stop me, so I just walked out._

_Once I got to the main road I hitched hiked to the nearest airport and brought a ticket for the first flight out of there which I ended up paying for with a card I'd swiped from Adrian, turns out I was heading to New Mexico. I ended up sitting next to a really cute blond haired blue-eyed human boy and his twin sister who were just a bit older than myself. We started talking and turned out they were from Washington but were going to visit their grandmother then head to New York with their band, Searchers. I ran into them again just before they were about to leave two weeks later when I had a new identity. Marie Mazway. And after hearing me sing them invited me to join them, which I did. When we were in New York I changed my appearance and started a relationship with the boy, Evan, as Searchers grew more and more popular. Evan was there for me when I gave birth to Holly and Blake but one night when the twins were 18months old Evan and I went out for a night on the town and were attacked by Strigoi, he didn't survive._

_That's when I realized no matter how fast or far I ran I would never truly be free of my past life. As soon as the twins could travel I left the Searchers and my life in New York and moved to California. My music career blossomed as a solo artist while I started training myself again and I went out hunting in the night, which is where I met Sammy and Chris. We became fast friends and soon a routine formed, Sammy would stay with Holly and Blake at home and Chris and I would hunt Strigoi."_

I was pulled out of my thoughts when I found that some how I had ended up in the lounge room listening to the TV, where I could now see Holly and Blake on stage with the host.

"Now Holly we are all very proud of you I mean growing up without a Father, starting a music career with your family at such a young age, now separating in a sense you future and music from your mother's, a movie deal, hosting fans in your very own home. I must ask how much longer do you expect this to last?" the reporter of TV inquired.

Holly visible froze on screen. "Pardon?"

"Not forever surely I mean you have some pretty tough rivals."

Holly chuckled, "You can't be talking about Rachel Badica, I know she is no threat I can't handle."

"Good answer." The interview continued easier from then but there was something in Holly's eyes for the rest of the duration. "Well folks that's all we have time for now don't miss your chance to meet Holly and Blake and the rest of the family tonight at the Convention Centre."


End file.
